Justice League vs. Teen Titans Credits
Opening Titles * DC Comics - From DC Entertainment * Warner Bros. Animation Presents * "Justice League vs. Teen Titans" Ending Credits * Directed by: Sam Liu * Story by: Bryan Q. Miller * Screenplay by: Bryan Q. Miller and Alan Burnett * Based on the Characters from DC Comics * Superman created by: Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster - By Special Arrangement with the Jerry Siegel Family * Batman created by: Bob Kane * Wonder Woman created by: William Moulton Marston * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Supervising Producer: James Tucker * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Line Producer: Amy McKenna * Music by: Frederik Wiedmann * Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Casting and Voice Direction by: Wes Gleason * Cast: ** Rosario Dawson as Wonder Woman ** Christopher Gorham as Flash ** Shemar Moore as Cyborg ** Jerry O'Connell as Superman ** Jason O'Mara as Batman ** Stuart Allan as Robin ** Jake T. Austin as Blue Beetle ** Taissa Farmiga as Raven ** Sean Maher as Nightwing ** Brandon Soo Hoo as Beast Boy ** Kari Wahlgren as Starfire ** Laura Bailey as Angela Chen ** Joe Bernthal as Trigon ** Steve Blum as Lex Luthor ** T.C. Carson as Ra's Al Ghul ** Rick Wasserman as Weather Wizard * Beast Boy created by: Arnold Drake * Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Nightwing and Trigon created by: Marv Wolfman & George Perez * Ra's Al Ghul created by: Denny O'Neil and Neal Adams * Production Manager: Matthew Mahoney * Assistant Production Manager: Nathan Johnson * Casting Director: Meredith Layne C.S.A. * Lead Character Design: Phil Bourassa * Character Design: Dusty Abell * Prop Design: Andy Chiang * Background Key Design: Jay Hong, Fedja Jovanovic, Jonard Soriano * Background Paint: Bill Dunn, Chun Liu, Wei Zhao * Color Stylists: Craig Cuqro, Christina Long * Digital Paint: Kim Bowen * Storyboard Artists: Eric Canete, Brendan Clogher, Chris Copeland, Tim Divar, Chuck Drost, Tanner Johnson, Doug Murphy, Shaun O'Neill, Chris Palmer, William Ruzicka, Christina Sotta, Carli Squitieri, Kirk Van Wormer * Storyboard Revisionist: Emi Yonemura * Animation Timing Director: James Tim Walker * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Karl H. Fischer, Jeff Hall, R. Michel Lyman, Herb Moore, Bob Nesler * Animation Checking: Chuck Gefre, Justin Schultz * Effects Animation: Matthew Girardi, Brett Hardin * Animation Services: Moi Animation * Animation Directors: Kyeongho Choi, Junshik Jo, Hyeongki Kim * Production Managers: Myeongsoo Song, Minsung Park * Production Coordinators: Jongkyeong Kim, Hyosun Ryu * Layout Artists: Gapcheon Jeong, Yongwoon Jo, Chan Hee Kim, Junchan Kim, Taeil Kim, Junsoo Kwon, Donghwan Oh * Model Checkers: Yangsook Kim, Jeonghee Kim, yejin Lee * Key Animation: Eunhee Ba, Seungchan Ba, Sangshik Choi, Yeonho Chu, Kyeongpyo Hong, Daegyu Huh, Hyeonho Jeong, Jucheol Jeong, Hangbum Jo, Daejin Kim, Dongwook Kim, Hakyong Kim, Hongkeun Kim, Hyoshik Kim, Jaehyeong Kim, hyeoksoo Lee, Jeongkil Lee, Jeongseok Lee, Jonghwa Lee, Kyeongho Lee, Youngdoon Lee, Yunki Lee, Jeongsook Lim, Seunghwan Lim, Woong Lim, Seil Oh, Byeongsan Park, Jaehyeon Park, Seongho Park, Youngil Park, Heungup Yeom, Seunghoon Yu * Inbetween Supervisors: Jeongsook Kim, Kiong Seong, Sunhee Yo * Inbetweeners: Jinah Gong, Dongkuk Hahn, Sunsoon Kang, Eunsun Kim, Minja Kim, Hyeonju Kim, Chohee Lee, Eunah Shin, Sunah Shin, Sookyeong Wu, Kyeongshik Yu * Scan: Kyesoon Kang * Paint: Kyeongran Kim, Moonsun Jang, Jinmi Kim, Jin Lee, Yeonkyeong Noh, Juyeon Wu, Eunmi Yu * Color Supervisors: Yunhye Ko, Junghee Yu * Composite Director: Byeongryeol Kim, Bongyong No * Composition: IKwangtak Hahn, Keyonghee Kang, Sookyeong Kim * CGI: Kyuseok Hwang, Kyuseok Lee * Final Checker: Kyunho Hahn * Background Director: Soonchul Choi * BG Painters: Sunwha Hwang, Eunji Kim, Eujeong Kim, Soohyeon Park, Heejeong Shin, Sheun Sung * Post Production Executive: Greg Emerson * Post Production Manager: Matt Singer * Recording Facilities: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operators: Sarah Baluch, Jeff O. Collins * Track Reader: Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Mike Garcia * Post Production Sound Services: Digipost.TV * Online Editor: Brian Master * Assistant Editor: Gabriel Thorburn * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll, Michele Jastremski * Production Administration: Candi Purugganan * Production Support: Chery Bentley, Tina Fallah, Tamara Miles, Celeste Moses, Jill Share, Kira Tirimacco. Renee Toporzysek * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Business and Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2016 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. - All Rights Reserved * "Justice League", "Teen Titans" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © DC Comics Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * WB. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Home Video